Serpent's Pass
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set in season 2, right after losing Appa Sokka dies. Filled with Rage Aang is determined to get revenge on the Fire Nation, no matter what, while comforting a grief stricken Katara-also out for revenge. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


**Please, please review! **

Aang couldn't believe that Sokka was dead. It just wasn't possible.

He was SOKKA...he couldn't be dead. And yet he was. He watched as Katara sat over Sokka's body, tears rolling down her otherwise cold face.

On top of losing Appa he had now lost Sokka, which was twenty times worse. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't feel. He felt like he was falling through the floor. And yet he wasn't moving. He couldn't swallow. He could barely hear his heart.

He wished he was dead.

He heard Suki crying in the corner, Toph was trying to comfort her.

But he could hear the pain in Toph's voice was well.

But what he couldn't stand was to see Katara so upset.

And he couldn't stand that he'd never hear Sokka joke at all. Or speak.

It was his fault that Sokka died.

They'd still be at the water tribe if it wasn't for him. It was night at the Serpant's pass. But he didn't care. He ignored the stars blanketing the sky and ignored the chilly breeze sweeping through the area. All he could watch was Katara and Sokka. Sokka was laid on a blanket. His eyes were closed. The blood was cleaned up. His hair was combed. He looked like he was sleeping. Only he wasn't. Katara gripped his hand and was whispering something to him.

Aang wanted to pay his respects to Sokka, but was afraid of intruding.

He also didn't want to put Katara in danger. He pursed his lips.

They were better off alone.

Quietly he jumped off the cliff and started to fly across the ocean.

This was just like a 100 years ago. He had run away once then. But this time he had more of a reason. People kept on getting hurt around him,and now Sokka was dead.

Tears cascaded down his cheeks like a river. He should have wrinkles now, wrinkles of experience on him. Instead he looked like a kid without a care in the world, instead of a person who's entire weight of the world rested on his shoulders.

A person who had lost his entire family and then lost some more people he had loved.

A stabbing pain entered his chest when he thought of Sokka. He remembered Sokka's dying wish.

_"Look out for Katara."_ That almost made him pause in mid air.

What was he doing? He wasn't keeping Sokka's promise.

He couldn't be selfish this time. He had to do what Sokka wanted. He had to protect Katara, and Toph and everyone else without his strenght.

He just wouldn't allow himself to feel anymore. It was too dangerous to feel. When he touched on his emotions he felt unexplained rage eat at his insides, as if poisoning him. And then he experienced a wave of sadness beating against him like a rock, getting more and more worn.

He turned back. His insides ached as he did, warning him he should stay way.

_"Look out for Katara."_

That promise knawed at him. It wouldn't leave him alone.

"I promise, Sokka," he whispered.

_He had knelt beside Sokka's body. _

_"Katara, can't you do something?" He begged._

_"I'M TRYING!" Katara tried to heal the wound the fireball had created. But it was useless. Sukki was sobbing._

_"Sokka, please! Fight, for me!" She kissed his bloody lips. He moaned softly. _

No, he shouldn't think about something like that. He shouldn't think about the blood dripping down Sokka's chest, how beaten he looked. How worn.

He couldn't.

He flew back to the rock. No one had noticed he had left. Toph was too busy comforting Suki and Katara was still kneeling over Sokka's body.

"Katara." His voice was soft and he placed his hand on her shoulders. She felt cold. She didn't move. "Katara," he repeated.

"Go away, Aang." Her voice was cold, un Katara like.

"I...can't."

"Please, Aang." Her voice cracked. "Just leave."

"I promised Sokka...I'd look after you."

Her shoulders tightened. He knew what she was feeling.

"Sokka's dead." She said it as a statement and he slowly nodded.

"Yes...he is."

"He's not coming back." Her voice sounded so far away. So full of pain.

"No he's not."

He touched Sokka's arm and jerked it back. It was ice cold. He hated the haunted look Sokka semeed to possess by just laying there, not moving. He had noticed Toph was by herself now, staring out into nothing as Suki was curled into a ball next to her.

He was scared. Scared of Sokka's body...scared of what this would do to them...too him. He was scared to feel.

He didn't want to feel. He didn't want to care about anything. But he couldn't stop caring about Katara. He just couldn't.

"Why did he leave?" Katara sobbed into his shoulders suddenly. "WHY?"

"I don't know." His lip quivered. "I wish I did though."

"It's not fair!" Katara started to beat at his chest. He let her. He didn't want to stop it. He just had to be there for her, for Sokka. "It'snotfairit's notfair,it'snotfair!" She beat at him harder and harder in then collasped into his arms sobbing great gasping sobs. He held her and rocked her back and forth. A new wave of emotion hit him. His eyes felt darker, his knuckles whiter.

He knew what he wanted now more than anything else...

Revenge.

**Should I still continue?**


End file.
